The present invention relates to an improved door holder. In the prior art, door holders are well known but none is known by applicants which includes all of the features as set forth hereinbelow. The following prior art is known to applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 990,114 to Crosskill discloses a latching device designed to hold a door in the open position and including a ring attached to the door which may interengage with an upright hook mounted on the wall. Of course, the teachings of the present invention are quite different from the teachings of Crosskill since the present invention utilizes an intermediate device which interengages between one member mounted on the wall and the other member mounted on the door knob.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,461 to Harris discloses a door latching mechanism including a hollow portion of one door knob having an upstanding ledge which may releasably interengage a hook member mounted on the wall. While this reference does disclose interaction with the door knob, again, the intermediate device is omitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,598 to Winter, et al. discloses a gate fastener including a ring which is releasably mountable over a gate post. Again, no intermediate device is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,837 to Morita discloses a door latching device which utilizes a hook interengageable with a knob head mounted on the door. Again, no intermediate device is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,439 to Warwick, et al. discloses a door holdback device which utilizes a cable formed into a loop which loop may be mountable about a latching cylinder to maintain the door in open configuration. While the loop of Warwick, et al. may be considered to have some similarity to the belt of the present invention, such similarity is only quite broad in nature since again no intermediate device is used.